Attenuators are devices that are configured to attenuate an input signal. Attenuators may be implemented as variable attenuators that provide a variable amount of attenuation. These variable attenuators are typically implemented using one or more variable impedances. The variable impedances may be formed using an array of resistors coupled in parallel. Each of the resistors may be coupled in series with a transistor. A state of each of the transistors in the array of resistors may be changed between being on and being off to adjust the amount of attenuation applied to the input signal.